TWO BEDS AND A COFFEE MACHINE
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: RON AND PANSY ARE ABUSIVE TO HERMOINE AND DRACO, IT TELLS THE TALE OF FINDING YOUR WAY AND HOW PEOPLE CAN CHANGE/ONE SHOT/SONG FIC


**Yea yea I know another one this is a song fic that popped into my head when I started listening to this song Two Beds and A Coffee machine its by SAV****AGE GARDEN IT'S A VERY SAD SONG BUT IT S GOOD I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY.**

**DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE HARRY POTTER WORLD IF I DID I WORLD.**

**"Two Beds And a Coffee Machine"**

_**and she takes another step**__**  
><strong>__**slowly she opens the door**__**  
><strong>__**check that he is sleeping**__**  
><strong>__**pick up all the broken glass**__**  
><strong>__**and furniture on the floor**_

As Hermione sat on the floor of the kitchen of hers and Ron's two room flat and looks around and thinking how she couldn't see this coming, there's broken dishes and furniture lying around. Who would have thought that Ronald Weasley would turn in to an abusive man? As she slowly raised up off the floor to find her wand she quickly repaired the damage that he done. She crept to the door way of their bedroom to make sure that he was sound asleep.

_**been up half the night screaming**__**  
><strong>__**now it's time to get away**__**  
><strong>__**pack up the kids in the car**_

She has a very hard decision to make; she has her one year old twins to think about after all. With her mind made up. She shut the door to their door and quietly went to her children's bedroom and packed up their belongings. She then picked them up and put them on the couch so that she can go pack her belongings. She levitated the luggage behind her while she held the two most precious beings in the world to her as she walked out the door and down to the car that harry had given to her for a early birthday gift.

_**another bruise to try and hide**__**  
><strong>__**another alibi to write**__**  
><strong>__**another ditch in the road**__**  
><strong>_

as she got behind the wheel she looked in the rearview mirror she saw the new bruise that he had given her just hours previous. Then she looked beyond the bruise's to Damon and Stephanie and she thought about where she can go for the night and drove to the only place she can think about the Leaky Cauldron and parked in the hidden parking lot and went in to rent a room.

_**you keep moving**__**  
><strong>__**another stop sign**_

On the way up to her room to put the kids in the bed and to think about who she can go to for help when she ran in to Draco Malfoy of all people carrying his own precious buddle. He didn't say anything just nodded towards me and walk along side me until we came to our rooms they were beside each other we looked at each other and that's when I noticed the hand print bruise on his left cheek, we gave the other a semi-smile and went into our rooms.

_**you keep moving on**__**  
><strong>__**and the years go by so fast**__**  
><strong>__**wonder how I ever made it through**_

I walked over to the one of two beds in the room and laid my children in it, thinking back to when I first found out that I was pregnant with them it was Harry, Ron, and mines last year at Hogwarts about three months into the term we had a party and Ron and I had gotten pretty drunk and confessed our feelings for each other and had sex afterwards, a month later Harry and I was sitting in my head-girls and head-boys rooms that I shared with Draco. Harry was the first to find out that I was pageant with Ron's child or Children as we found out later on. Later on Draco found out that he was to be a father around the same time I was to become a mother. We became close after that no longer fighting like little kids. Draco and Harry became close over that year, they had a lot of problems to work through but they did as they got closer, Harry and Ron drifted apart.

_**and there are children to think of**__**  
><strong>__**baby's asleep in the back seat**__**  
><strong>__**wonder how they'll ever make it  
>through this living nightmare<strong>_

As I look around the room I realized that I was in a Hotel room with two beds and a coffee machine with no Idea about what I was going to do or who will take in a single mother with two kids. Just when I was about to fall apart a tiny knock came at my door followed by it opening and closing and soft foot falls across the floor. I turn around and just when I look in to soft sliver eyes Draco wrapped his arms around me and mine arms warped just as tightly around him. In that span of time we both wondered how our children are going to make it though this living nightmare._****_

_**but the mind is an amazing thing**__**  
><strong>__**full of candy dreams and new toys**__**  
><strong>__**and another cheap hotel**__**  
><strong>__**two beds and a coffee machine**_

The next day Draco and I made the decision to go to harry together the problem with that is that he lives Scotland with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy that was another surprise that year held for me my brother was gay and was in love with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

_**but there are groceries to buy**__**  
><strong>__**and she knows she'll have to go home**_

So we had to go to Scotland by Car because we won't risk any magical transport with the kids. So we had to pack the car up and headed for Harry we had to stop for the night when we had to get the kids something to eat__and to sleep.

_**another ditch in the road**__**  
><strong>__**you keep moving**__**  
><strong>__**another stop sign**__**  
><strong>__**you keep moving on**_

we got to the manor where Draco grew up at and was greeted warmly by Lucius when he saw us properly his face turn livid, his son had a hand print bruise on his left cheek and a woman that he sees as a daughter has a black eye and a handprint bruise around my throat. He may act like an arrogant prick to everyone outside of his family but he doesn't like for any form of pain for his children. He came to our sides and brought us in to a hard hug. As I look up I spot my brother at seven months pregnant wobbling down the front stairs with the help from his mate. When he gets a good look at my face and neck and Draco's face I clearly hear him say that he's going to kill both of them. We move on from that day and time.

_**and the years go by so fast**__**  
><strong>__**wonder how I ever made it through**_

as I look back on our Hogwarts days Ron and pansy was always hot tempered and had always been violated, we didn't see it then but we got out of it. It's true what Draco said to Harry all those years ago you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, pity that he didn't listen to his own advice either.

_****__**another bruise to try and hide**__**  
><strong>__**another alibi to write**__**  
><strong>__**another lonely highway in the black of night**_  
><em><strong>there's hope in the darkness<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I know you're gonna make it**_

As the days passed in too weeks turn in to months we slowly watched as Draco and Hermione as two broken souls came together and mended each other and slowly fell in love three kids got their parents back and became a family.  
><em><strong><br>**__**another ditch in the road**__**  
><strong>__**keep moving**__**  
><strong>__**another stop sign**__**  
><strong>__**you keep moving on**_

We found each other in school as enemies, we overcame the problems with each other to friends to finally family; a bunch of broken souls found each other in our time of need. A snarky private man that needs to be loved, a lost man that has a destiny to slay an evil that was the worlds problem before he was born, and a pureblood Veela that mated to two amazing people that I just mentioned they now have a beautiful baby girl named rose, a lonely man who wanted friends other than the one that were a bad influence to him and his lovely little boy Caspian and there is me a know it all witch that really didn't know what she got herself into deep with her first love who gave me my precious twins Damon and Stephanie we somehow went from a band of broken souls and came to gather as a family.

_**and the years go by so fast**__**  
><strong>__**silent fortress built to last**__**  
><strong>__**wonder how I ever made it**__**  
><strong>_  
>As we stand on the platform seeing our first set of children off for their first year at Hogwarts. I smiled sadly at the train remembering the first time that I seen the train, I came back from my memory as I felt arms slide around my waist resting on my prodding stomach from mine and Draco's second child as my little lily held on to my hand and the rest of our family surround us. As I think back on my life I wouldn't change anything because what I got in return came out a lot better than if I went back to change it.<p> 


End file.
